Kitty's Got Claws
by Nidoran Duran
Summary: Blake nervously gives into Yang's request for pain play, but finds that she might be a little more into it than she expected.


"Come on," Yang grumbled as she slid handcuffs onto herself, her girlfriend clearly reticent about just about everything they were about to get up to. "Remember my semblance? It's okay, I can handle pain." The dual clicks of the cuffs locked her hands tightly behind her back, her point illustrated by how hard the metal dug into her wrists, done just a notch further than they should have been to provide that extra bit of discomfort. Blake seemed unperturbed by her argument, so she added a playful, "If I didn't like pain, why would I date someone who's such a big one?"

The remark drew a little bit of a guard smile from Blake, as she watched Yang lie down on her cuffed hands, naked and offering her body up in wanton masochism to the faunus's touch. "Well it's good you're laughing," she said dryly, hands reaching forward and caressing Yang's thighs. "But you're not the one whose girlfriend asked her to physically abuse her until she orgasms." Her fingers rubbed softly at the familiar thighs, which she'd done plenty to in the past, but was now asked to go above and beyond with.

With a little roll of her hips in response to the touches, Yang tried keep things on-task. "You don't have any problem with biting me when you're close to cumming. The only difference is that I'm asking you to do it instead of screaming because there's unexpected teeth in my shoulder." She felt it was pretty valid, given the fact Blake once saw her beat up a mech after she got going.

"That's in the heat of the moment. And not something we base sex around." She sighed, closing her eyes and slipping her hands up further, running the fingertips gently along Yang's incredibly tight and toned stomach as she leaned forward and planted a kiss on her lips, unsure of what to do. "I don't know if I have it in me to hurt you like you want me to." Up close, her frank sincerity was impossible not to read, her uncertainty genuine.

"Can you at least try?" Yang stroked her lover's cheek, slowly moving up to her ears, which as much as Blake liked to pretend she didn't like to be scratched, she adored it. It lessened the seriousness of her expression a little when her ears twitched and her jaw quivered. "If you really can't, then I promise I won't ask you to do it again, and to make up for it I'll eat you out until you're ready to go to sleep." It was a wager she didn't make lightly; Blake's stamina was just as immense as hers and she would be eating pussy for a very, very long time if she lot, but she had both faith in Blake being able to do what she asked, and the desperation to be abused, that she was willing to take the risk.

The offer had Blake's attention, eyebrows perked as she swatted the hand away from her head. "Is that a promise?" she asked, voice tipping up in curiosity as Yang coaxed her out of uncertainty with what was rapidly becoming something she lost nothing by trying. "It has to be a promise, not that you can stop with since you've already handcuffed yourself."

Yang showed no hesitation as she smiled. "I promise." Leaning up, she pressed another long kiss into Blake's lips, and even though the deal was sealed they began to lose themselves in making out, Blake pressing her down hard onto the bed and tasting her. The faunus's posture shifted steadily as what started out as the temporary leaning over of Yang's body became the heavy straddling of it. Her nude form began to declare its territory, pressing down hard on her as her hands gripped Yang's shoulders, holding tighter than normal onto them.

It was hard for Yang to keep from smiling as she watched Blake try to get into the act. She knew it wasn't an easy transformation to make mentally, and so she didn't harp on her slowly easing into it. In fact, she loved the way their tender, loving kisses turned darker, until she found her bottom lip between Blake's teeth. Her girlfriend tugged back on it, her touch growing from firm to rough to downright possessive. Yang didn't want to risk sounding offensive by coming out and say that she hoped her faunus girlfriend would get a little animalistic in bed, but...

The first bite tested the waters, Blake reaching within herself and finding the will to overcome all her nervousness and aversions, to try and give her lover what she wanted. She knew it was in there, animal reflexes driving her in moments of passion to bite so hard she broke the skin. It wasn't an easy thing to pull up by will though, especially when Yang wanted more than just some bites. She wanted a level of sadism from the black-haired girl that she wasn't sure she could find within. Or at least, wasn't comfortable reaching deep enough into darker corners of herself to find.

Her next few bites grew gradually harder as she let her nails tease along the skin of Yang's arms, trepidatious but ultimately wanting to give it a try. She launched into a firm stream of nibbling across her neck, small little bites that weren't going to do much of anything for Yang but were a definite start. She knew she had all the time in the world, and felt Yang deserved an earnest attempt. She would give it her all, rather than being unfair and demanding the night of intense, endless cunnilingus right then and there.

Yang's breath remained steady as she closed her eyes, feeling the teeth and the nails along her flesh, thankful Blake was giving her an honest effort as her head buzzed in anticipation. She'd never been quite so forward or frank about her masochism before, and now not only did she have a load off her chest, but Blake was attempting to indulge it, and Yang couldn't have been happier. Hopefully gone were the days of clawing at her thigh or biting her arm while she masturbating, just to feel the rush that the pain brought.

The first "real" bite came once Blake finally decided she just had to jump off the deep end. She'd been stalling by nibbling at her girlfriend's collarbone for too long, needing to get it over with, to run headlong into the challenge and hope it worked out. Her teeth snapped down hard onto Yang's shoulder, as hard as they often did when fingers were deep inside her, plunging and leaving her a squirming, dripping, loud mess, only this time there was no heat of the moment to excuse it. This was purely by choice, the intentional hurting of her lover, because she'd been asked to.

Maybe it was because the bites were always followed by orgasms and her focus was elsewhere, but she'd never noticed before just how fucking hot Yang looked when she was bitten. All of Yang's composure and measured breaths shattered in an instant, replaced with a cry of shock and pain, eyes shutting tight, body pressing up against Blake's hotly, needily. It was followed with another bite, this time Yang's head rolled back as far as it could against her pillow, both from the need to move under the force of the pleasure hitting her, but also to offer up every last inch of her neck to the faunus. "More!"

Blake found the entire reaction uncomfortably hot. But it didn't mean she had a sadistic streak; she just found Yang unbelievably attractive and, maybe, was a little more into biting than she thought. Giving in to her girlfriend's desperate cry and the offer of her neck, she trailed a kiss along the flesh as she began to feel out the area more intimately than she ever had before. Every little groan vibrated against her lips as she sought a pulse, intent on making this next one count.

When she found it, she bit even harder, and though she didn't have fangs she easily broke the skin, stirring another lurid display as Yang frantically pressed and ground her nude form up against Blake's, shuddering and spilling curses this time. Blood trickled into Blake's mouth, the warm red fluid creeping toward her tongue, hitting it and offering up its strange taste to her, as if beckoning her for more just as desperately as Yang was. And she acquiesced, moving a short distance up along the vein she'd tapped into and doing it all again.

This time it stirred a roll of her hips, Yang's nails digging into her palms as she stared in amazement at Blake, who began to suck at the puncture marks she'd left, and having her neck sucked on had never felt so good. "See? All you needed to do was sink your teeth into it."

Blake's eyes narrowed, choosing to ignore the pun as she lapped at the holes she'd left, which looked suspiciously like track marks now that she could take a good look at them. "I guess biting is pretty good," she conceded, returning to the stray nibbling across her girlfriend's neck and shoulders, but this time biting considerably harder than she did before. Her nails resumed their light grazing along Yang's body, this time trailing up and down her sides.

But she began to wonder about scratching as well, since biting had gone so well. After all, her lips couldn't be everywhere at once, but her fingers could cover a lot more ground, and due to the nature of scratching would be much quicker. Once again, she threw herself carelessly into something she wasn't sure of, nails finding purchase on Yang's upper arm and then raking down. And once again, it drew a lusty reaction from a very happy Yang, moaning as her arm jerked a little and she struggled against her handcuffs.

It had the same effect of being incredibly hot, but with the blame shifted on the girl she loved and how vocally and physically she reacted to the sensation, though it was a little harder to ignore. Scratching was not something she'd ever done in the heat of the moment, but something about it just sat too well with her, like it seemed not only good, but natural. Instinctual. She tried to shrug off that feeling, but Yang was already asking for more and she wanted to give it to her, and she jumped at the demand, hoping to distract herself from whatever was going on in her mind by getting Yang off.

Lifting herself up, Blake straddled her lap, looking down at her nude upper body, very quickly digging her nails into the blonde's sides while she considered where to go next. There were her breasts, of course, full and perky and probably great for really digging her nails into, but maybe a little too sensitive to start out with. Her midriff might work better, with the definition of her abs making for grooves she could scratch along and lacking the potential sensitivity of her breasts.

She tried out, digging all ten fingernails into her midsection and dragged slowly down, taking her sweet time in raking the nails along the flesh so that Yang could savor it. And oh did she savor it, moaning and squirming while trying her best to keep still enough to not throw off Blake's touch. Most notable in her reaction was how her abs all tightened beneath her touch, a little note that Blake adored as she leaned in a little closer, biting her lip and staring down hungrily at Yang.

It was a degree of openness and pure lust that she'd never seen in Blake before. It wasn't the expression of someone deeply in love, or someone who needed to get off. She was eyeing Yang like a piece of meat, dominant and cocky, leaving her unable to even think about the implications of the look because she found it so unbelievably hot. Had this Blake really been lying beneath the surface all this time, just needing to be brought up to the top by her request?

In terms of distracting herself from the implications of her thoughts and impulses, scratching Yang worked perfectly. All she could think of was Yang, moaning in pain-loving pleasure beneath her, and how she could bring about more of that, where she could push her next. Along Yang's arms, she broke the skin with her scratches, leaning down to begin biting at her neck again, hoping to bombard the girl with as much pain-tinged bliss as she could.

And it worked, the handcuffed girl writhing and moaning hotly beneath Blake. The pain had finally started to work its magic, and she was absolutely soaked, riding every nerve's panic alerts into bliss. This was what she wanted, to feel someone passionately devoting their efforts to the intermingled agony and paradise of her indulgence. Fights got her fired up, but the not-so-tender touch of someone she loved directing their torment just right? This was already so much better than the lackluster performance she'd been giving herself while she worked a vibrator in and out rapidly.

Blake's approach was methodical, mixing slow transitions to new parts of Yang's body and rapid actions, pouncing on her with a rush of abuse. Her nails began to drift below the waist, leaving scratch marks and a few scarlet ribbons across her outer thighs while she bit hard at the tops of Yang's breasts. She was in too deep, caught up in hurting her girlfriend and feverishly drawing more of those addictive reactions from her, and something had shifted mentally. There was no more caution, no feeling doing what she was doing was the result of just bravely going for it. She relished the pain she caused.

And that was when Yang began to regret the handcuffs, her arousal deepening until she was begging unheeded requests for release. She was dripping and needy and she couldn't stand it, but Blake either ignored or was too caught up to hear her, Her hands struggled desperately against the cuffs, cursing the fact she bought the most durable pair she could find for the express purpose of keeping her from doing exactly that. It was maddening.

In a time of trouble, she defaulted to the only thing she knew; puns. "Looks like kitty's got claws," she joked between moans as nails dug into her shoulders and teeth gnashed at her collarbone, where they were leaving an unbroken trail of bite marks running from shoulder to shoulder.

She shouldn't have done that.

Blake didn't know what came over her, a brief moment of lucidity upon her as her hand swung of its own volition, delivering an open-palm slap to the blonde's face, wiping the lusty look right off her face. It was loud and as hard as she could hit, and both stared in stunned silence as blood began to trickle from Yang's busted-open lip. Had Blake overstepped the line? Hurt Yang in a way that wasn't at all kinky or fun? The clarity only lasted a second before she just let impulse take over again by kissing Yang fiercely.

They'd never shared a kiss so intense before, so rough. There was fire behind it, fueled by pain and the moment and the steadily increasing taste of blood that neither of them seemed to shy from. The slap wasn't expected, but it turned Yang on all the same, spontaneous and intense, and the moment where she became certain that her girlfriend was growing to love hurting her. Confirmation came in the kiss, driven by Blake into something different. It was territorial and possessive, like she was declaring Yang hers in a way she'd never even seen her before.

"You should learn how to keep your mouth shut," Blake snarled as she pulled her head up away from the kiss, intermingled saliva and blood dripping down her lips as she bared her teeth in a wicked smile. Her entire posture shifted, her weight atop Yang going with it like she was getting ready to sit on her again, but this time she had no intention of straddling her lap. She pulled herself up, hands reaching for Yang's messy blond hair and getting a tight grip on it. "Or at least how to put it to better use."

Yang knew what was coming and her jaw quivered as the tightness on her scalp increased and Blake's weight shifted, heavier as she moved up her body until it all settled squarely on her face, the faunus's pussy driven hard against her lips with a clear, nonverbal order to service her. She was just as aroused and sopping wet as Yang was, and the burning need within her couldn't be ignored any longer. "Lick!" she demanded, twisting the hair around her wrist before Yang could have possibly responded to the position change. But it wasn't impatience, it was calculated dominance.

Dominance that got Yang incredibly hot. She wasn't only being nibbled on now, the pain was coming in the confines of her clear submission, and she offered up no struggle as she began to eat her our vigorously. She did as she was told, having no choice given their position but also a little frightened by the in-control faunus sitting on her face, so dominant and with a tight grip on her hair, keeping her compliant and obedient, licking her pussy and not causing too much trouble.

"Mmm, good girl," Blake purred, the smile on her face even more intimidating as she began to rock back and forth, grinding against Yang's face as she released the handfuls of hair, centering them instead into one so that she had her other hand free for her sadistic whims. By that point, she was fully aware of what she was doing and the implications thereof, but had embraced them. It was a treat to all her senses, and atop Yang's lips she finally had the pleasure she craved and needed. Nothing had her as turned on as hurting her lover did, and she threw away her reservations and her shames, accepted her sexually sadistic leanings and rode them out as hard as she intended to ride Yang's lips.

It wasn't Yang's best work, a sloppy and unprincipled eating out driven by the way she ached and her head buzzed. She could barely focus, especially with the steady tug on her hair, which Blake had titled upward to press her lips up harder against her mound, thighs tight around her head. She did what she could, frantic and thirsty and sloppy. but what it lacked in her usual skill it gained in having a fire behind it, in being so eagerly desperate; she wanted Blake to get off, and she put her all into it.

Leaning back, Blake rewarded Yang's help by returning her nails to the girl's abs and taking a nice long rake back up. Her hips rolled steadily, facefucking Yang hard, moaning loudly as she drew closer to release. Whatever made hurting Yang so good had gotten her high, and she wanted more of it, pulling and scratching, wishing Yang had a hand free so that she could bite it too. She got off on giving pain as much as Yang did on getting it, a perfect mix that made her wish they hadn't been dating for months before this revelation came to light. So many nights they could have done this, experimented and deepened and absolutely lost themselves to kink.

But the nails weren't content with her abs anymore. It was a good place to go, but she wanted the blonde worked over and whimpering. Her inner thigh proved a much more devious place to assault, her legs tightening and clamping on the hand, desperately trying to get it up against her needy, dripping pussy so that she could hold onto it tight and just hump it to completion. She could hear Yang's muffled whines as the pain grew crueler, teasing and taunting her with how helpless and horny she was. Maybe if Yang got her off she would be rewarded?

The grip tightened hard as Blake's breaths grew shaky, her motions erratic, and Yang knew exactly what was coming. She went all out for the final stretch, licking and kissing and sucking everywhere she could as Blake's back arched in a way that Yang had yet to see as anything other than just the hottest sight in the world. All of Blake lit up as she came, shuddering and spasming and howling as she rode it out hard atop Yang's tongue, pulling as hard as she thought she could get away with.

When she moved away, she was breathless, her whole feral dominatrix expression a little undermined by her post-orgasmic urge to do what she usually did once she'd been sated; to curl up against Yang, soak in her warmth and her voice and her love until she was ready for another round. But Yang was still very, very much in need of release, face a mix of pleading and lust as saliva and quim covered her lips. There would be no cuddling; it would undermine everything they had done already, ruin the mood. She could show Yang how much she loved her once it was done, follow up the abuse with tenderness when the mood had died down.

Blake rolled off the bed, striding over to the second-topmost drawer of her dresser, where beneath a thin layer of clothes lay her and Yang's stash, retrieving the feeldoe from it. It hadn't seen much use in the bedroom yet, only bought a couple weeks earlier and usually seeming like more trouble than it was usually worth compared to just using their fingers and tongues, but for the situation they'd caught themselves up in, it seemed perfect. She slid it in with a ragged shudder it as Yang watched, excited and writhing and already spreading her legs as wide as she could, desperate for release and this new, rough Blake to fuck her raw.

She should have known better, though. As Blake quickly moved back toward the bed, she didn't pounce on the blonde. Instead, she grabbed her ankles and dragged her halfway off the bed, rolling her over and bending her over the edge. "You're really hot when you're desperate," she said, leaning down to press her chest to her lover's back and biting down hard on her earlobe. "I think I'll just keep you this way." Her bare hand came down hard against Yang's ass, the noisy slap ringing out in the room as the incredibly taut, muscular cheek was struck. Yang whimpered, leaning her head down into the bed as the suffering continued.

"Please," she whined, hips pressing back desperately, trying to sink herself onto Blake's fake cock, but the black-haired girl's hips withdrew in return and another spank drove her back to her place. It was maddening, her thighs rubbing together as she leaked all over them. "Please Blake, just fuck me. Fuck me! I'm begging you, I need this, just let me cum!"

Blake had Yang precisely where she wanted her, sinking her teeth into her shoulder as she reached for the bedside table and the handcuff key on it. She undid one of the hands, but before Yang could do anything with it, she pulled them both up to behind her head; she found her hands' position at the small of her back too comfortable for what Yang deserved, and much too inconvenient, so she cuffed her into the new position with them behind her head. It left her muscular back completely offered up to her. "Don't beg me," she said sternly. "Scream for me."

And then, she endeavored to turn Yang's back into a scratching post.

These weren't the slow rakes from before. This was the frenzied ravaging of someone so driven by her sadism that she wanted nothing more than for the fair skin to turn red. She clawed messily at her from all angles and lengths, leaving marks and open cuts crisscrossing along her entire back in short order. Yang was simply overloaded on pain, shuddering and sobbing and more turned on that she ever been in a single point in her life. As too much as it was, she'd been built up to it, ready to accept the flurry of scratches as she bucked and struggled, doing exactly as she was told by screaming.

They were the sweetest, most satisfied screams Blake had ever heard. Better than any cry of passion or howl of lust. No sweeter sexual noise had ever left Yang's lips, and she found herself pressing the feeldoe against the blonde's ass cheeks, rocking back and forth along them so that the end of the toy buried in herself could rub against her inner walls while she got her frenzied fix. It was more teasing, but she wasn't even thinking of that in the midst of her renewed high, ready for another go and this time completely unfettered.

Another slap to Yang's ass came only after her back was nothing but flustered, red skin streaked with scarlet. She'd left a lot of marks and a lot of cuts, torn her up plenty, and finally she had earned the release she'd begged for, that had been the entire purpose of this little experiment gone happily awry. Blake rolled her onto her back again, the blonde hissing as her weight shifted onto all the aching, cut flesh, but soon enough there was something thick and silicone pressing to her sopping wet entrance and she would have laid on a bed of fire if it meant release.

Nails dug hard into Yang's hips as the toy was driven into her, earning the scream of a woman on the edge for too long finally receiving satisfaction. She was on fire, but it was a sweet burning, one that crackled deep inside of her, fanned by the feeling of fullness that followed as her inner walls clamped down on the toy tightly. "Finally!" she cried, head pressing back into her hands, shoulders lifting off the bed, legs wrapped around Blake. This was it. The purest expression of masochistic joy reaching its finale.

The thrusts began, and Blake made it clear she wasn't going to gentle; her plan was to fuck Yang into the mattress and leave her spent. Her speed was frenzied and rapid, hips pumping as hard as they could while nails tore her legs open the same way they had her back. In that moment, she owned Yang, and she wanted to make damn sure that the brawler knew it. Each hard thrust rocked the end of the toy inside of her, grinding against her g-spot, encouraging her to feverishly ravage her girlfriend as hard as she could, as if she needed a reason to.

Her head leaned back in hopes of getting another fix, letting Blake open up some new puncture wounds on her neck and get her bloody again. And Blake considered it, because it looked so ripe and she wanted to feel how the vibration brought on by her louder, ragged cries felt against her kiss. It was a very feline instinct, to bite her partner and keep her docile while she mater her. But another idea struck her, and before she could even think on it her hand was already moving forward.

Yang's eyes were shut, making it a surprise when it was not teeth that graced her neck, but a hand. Her eyes opened just in time for her the shocked noise to get caught in her throat, to choke on it as Blake's grip tightened. Panic set in, the roughness taken to an unexpected level. Yang had never even entertained the thought of breathplay before, but there she was, getting chokefucked over the side of the bed, Blake looking down at her with frenzied lust as her fingers pressed into her windpipe. Breath was scarce, only further weakening the bound girl and keeping her from doing anything about it as her body gave up all resistance, going limp and surrendering to Blake's torment.

But then the lack of breath caught up with her, chemical rushes and oxygen-deprived haziness running across her lust-addled mind, intensifying the pleasure as even this new kind of pain began to burgeon into something intense. Blake's grip loosened a little, letting her suck in a few gasping, sputtering breaths before tightening again, keeping her conscious and on the edge as her thrusts picked up, each one burying the feeldoe deep inside of her. Confusion and pleasure swam in her mind, overloaded on pain and sensation and so many different conflicting thoughts that she couldn't process anything, and in her state all she could fully understand or embrace was the pleasure and the pleasure alone.

When she came, she did it messily. She'd squirted before, but never had she been strung along so well, kept wanting and dripping for so long. She screamed, scrounging up what breath she had left to overcome being strangled as she trembled and bucked her hip up hard enough to lift Blake's feet a quarter-inch off the floor, as she gushed clear liquid straight up. It splattered onto Blake's midsection, the faunus treated to her girlfriend's intense, crushing release, the lewd expression and choked noises, along with the relentless stimulation of her g-spot by the toy, finished her off as well.

Neither girl had much sense of what happened in the immediate aftermath of it. Emotions ran high, both of them intoxicated on their sadomasochistic activities, and Blake in particular had become so engrossed and feral that she was in a completely different world. Breathless and exhausted, somehow they ended up beside each other, lying properly on the bed with the blankets kicked to the foot of it, gathering themselves in each others' arms, saying nothing because nothing needed to be said. It was all in their expressions, which despite the actions they'd taken and the still-imprinted hand marks on Yang's neck, were tender and loving, the exact same adoration they would have shown each other had they tenderly kissed while fingering each other.

Blake hadn't had the time to be afraid of it, but in hindsight, she realized that she had become something else, and that reaching deep into her had pulled up dark things she didn't know lay beneath the surface. But there she was, looking at Yang all her scratches and bite marks and hair more disheveled than it had ever been, and all she could see was an angel. Once Blake was down from her high and they'd had their fill, she could see clearly again, not changed like she could have been. All she felt was love, and the desire to feel Yang's sleeping body against hers, not to choke her to sleep. And she was glad, because from the way Yang looked back to her, it was clear her girlfriend knew she was unchanged.

"Thank you," Blake said, slowly pulling the blanket up over the both of them. "I'm glad we did this together." Yang's arms extended to take her into them, and it was the most appealing place in the world, but she gently put them down, instead pulling her lover against her, holding her softly and stroking her hair. "But after everything I did, I think it should be me who does the holding."

And Yang was okay with that, because Blake's loving embrace distracted her from the soreness and aches. "Thanks for giving it a try. I'm glad we found something new we can do together more often." Her head tucked its way beneath Blake's, nestled into her shoulder and she closed her eyes. "Do you know what the best part of being able to heal these instantly is?"

"That nobody will see all the cuts despite the fact you wear such revealing clothing?"

"That you can go crazy on me as often as you'd like."


End file.
